La guerra de los dragones
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Cada dos mil soles, los dragones eran llamados para unir sus fuerzas y luchar contra el poderoso Dragón del Norte. Esta vez Spike y su hijo Brave Heart son llamados para tomar parte en este conflicto. ¿Podrán salvar Equestria del maligno dragón y sus planes de conquista?
1. El cuento del dragón del Norte

_Antes de comenzar, me gustaría destacar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust._

 _Es recomendable leer el fanfic "Corazón Valiente" para entender mejor esta historia, aunque no es obligatorio, si lo hacen espero que les guste._

 _Hacía mucho que no me animaba a escribir un fanfic largo de MLP, porque dejé de ver el show en la quinta temporada, de modo que muchas cosas ya pueden no ser canon... pero al fin y al cabo esto es un fanfic, ¿No? Espero que disfruten de esta historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El cuento del dragón del Norte**

Salía el sol en Canterlot, levantado por Twilight Sparkle, la nueva princesa de Equestria. Ella se sentó en su trono mientras sus súbditos permanecían fuera, a la espera de una audiencia con la princesa, algo muy difícil de lograr.

A su lado se encontraba Spike, su esposo y príncipe. El dragón pasaba buena parte de su tiempo cumpliendo sus responsabilidades como príncipe, y la otra persiguiendo al hijo de ambos, Brave Heart. Al pequeño híbrido de poni y dragón no le gustaba tener que estar todo el día preparándose para ser el futuro de Equestria, prefería divertirse y pasarlo bien… ¡Cuánto envidiaba a los hijos de las amigas de su madre! Ellos al contrario que él no tenían que pasarse el día estudiando ni haciendo cosas aburridas de palacio.

Mientras Twilight estaba ocupada atendiendo a un representante de Arabia Equina, Spike pasaba un rato con su hijo; por alguna razón el pequeño parecía afligido.

"Papá, ¿Cuándo podré volar?" preguntó el pequeño.

Y es que el híbrido entre poni y dragón ya tenía unos seis años, pero al contrario que los pegasos, aún no era capaz de hacerlo. Aquella era una de las preocupaciones de su padre cuando él nació; sus alas eran como las suyas, alas de dragón.

"No te preocupes, hijo mío. Ya aprenderás, yo a tu edad ni siquiera tenía alas"

A Spike le hubiese gustado enseñarle mucho más su hijo sobre su parte dragón, pero era imposible pues él se había criado con ponis, y las dos únicas ocasiones en las que había tratado con su especie había acabado poniendo a sus seres queridos o a sí mismo en peligro ¡De ninguna manera quería que su hijo pasase por algo parecido!

Poco después llegó la hora de la clase de escritura mágica de Brave Heart, el pequeño estaba aprendiendo a usar su magia (pues al igual que su madre tenía poderes mágicos de unicornio) para hacer levitar la pluma al papel. Mientras el pequeño escribía, su padre lo observaba sonriente desde la puerta. El pequeño había tenido suerte, había nacido en una era de paz. Sin el Rey Sombra ni la Reina Chrysalis y con Luna y Discord reformados… ¿Qué era lo que podía ir mal? Aún no sabía la respuesta, pero sí había algo que les iba a dar problemas en un futuro no muy lejano…

Twilight terminó de atender a la mayor parte de sus súbditos, y prometió atender al día siguiente a los que no habían tenido suerte de tener la audiencia aquel día. Muchos de ellos se quejaban de que la nueva princesa les daba menos tiempo, pero lo cierto es que la alicornio siempre dejaba un tiempo para dedicárselo a su familia.

La familia real paseaba aquel día por los enormes jardines de palacio, el pequeño híbrido de poni y dragón corría de un lado para otro; mientras perseguía a unas mariposas sus padres conversaban:

"¿Todo bien en Arabia Equina?"

"Sí, Spike. Lo de siempre, quieren que les paguemos más por sus recursos, pero les he tenido que frenar los cascos, los ponis no pueden costear tantos gastos, no sería justo para ellos… ¿Y qué tal nuestro pequeño?"

Spike no contestó inmediatamente, le preocupaba contarle a su esposa la pregunta del pequeño, aunque finalmente lo hizo.

"Es normal que sienta algo de curiosidad por su parte dragón, además por supuesto que aprenderá a volar, siendo quién es su padre"

"Pero me gustaría poder contarle más sobre… ya sabes, cosas de dragones"

"Sabes que hay una biblioteca en palacio, y pronto será la hora de dormir"

Spike entendió lo que su esposa estaba queriendo decir, así que antes de la cena, mientras su hijo se daba su baño, fue a la biblioteca y encontró un enorme libro titulado _Cuentos de dragones_.

"¡Un cuento! ¡Un cuento!" pedía después de cenar el pequeño Brave Heart metido en su cama mientras su madre lo arropaba.

Su padre apareció con el enorme libro.

"Un cuento nada más y luego a dormir" le dijo su madre.

Spike abrió el libro y leyó el primer cuento, se titulaba _El dragón del Norte._ Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer:

 _Hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que los fundadores de Equestria la fundaran, la tierra estaba gobernada casi en exclusiva por dragones. Los dragones eran grandes guerreros que por lo general preferían vivir en soledad, pero todos tenían algo en común, se ceñían a su código de dragón. Y una de las obligaciones era obedecer siempre a su líder supremo, no importaba cual cruel fuera la orden, el dragón siempre tenía la obligación de cumplirla_

Spike reprimió el escalofrío que le invadió al leer estas palabras; era cierto, él mismo había sido líder de una pandilla de dragones una vez, pero lo que no sabía es que hubiera ningún líder supremo. Tenía que haber leído aquel libro antes. Trató de apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza mientras continuaba leyendo:

 _Cuando los ponis aparecieron hubo terribles batallas por el control del territorio. Muchos ponis fallecieron víctimas de este conflicto, y los dragones también vieron reducido su número, sin embargo no todos deseaban el conflicto, así que finalmente los líderes se reunieron._

 _El padre de Celestia y Luna, el gran Rey del Tiempo gobernaba entonces. Él se reunió con los cuatro grandes dragones. Cada uno gobernaba un territorio. El Dragón del Norte era el más fuerte y poderoso de todos esos dragones, sin embargo también era el más salvaje y despiadado y se negaba a firmar ningún acuerdo con los ponis._

 _Los otros líderes eran el Dragón del Sur, bondadoso con todas las criaturas; el Dragón del Oeste muy sabio; y el Dragón del Este de gran valor; ellos sí deseaban la paz, y decidieron firmar el tratado de no agresión con los ponis. El dragón del Norte estaba realmente furioso con la decisión, y abandonó a los otros, jurando venganza._

De pronto el estómago de Spike se revolvió al leer lo que seguía, al parecer aquel dragón se había vengado destruyendo una ciudad poblada por ponis; no hubo supervivientes y los había asesinado con sadismo y crueldad. Por supuesto decidió omitir todo eso, su hijo no tenía por qué saberlo, aún era pequeño.

 _Los otros dragones decidieron unir sus fuerzas y, todos juntos lograron derrotar al dragón del Norte arrebatándole su poder, no obstante el malvado volvía cada dos mil soles, con su poder recuperado; entonces todos los dragones eran llamados para unir sus fuerzas y derrotar juntos al dragón del Norte…_

Twilight le hizo señas a su esposo para que parara pues el pequeño Brave Heart ya se había quedado dormido, al parecer le había gustado mucho el cuento, pues lucía una sonrisa; los agotados padres se retiraron a sus aposentos para irse a dormir.

Sin embargo Spike no dejaba de darle vueltas a la historia, sabía de sobra que los dragones podían ser peligrosos, él mismo había destruido una parte de Ponyville cuando era más pequeño en un ataque de codicia… ¿Qué ocurriría con su hijo? ¿Tendría su parte dragón suficiente autocontrol para no volverse un peligro para todos y para él mismo? Con todas estas preguntas rondadas por su mente, al final se quedó dormido.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo. Intentaré actualizar semanalmente el fanfic, aunque todo dependerá del tiempo que tenga._

 _Dar las gracias a todos los que hayan leído este capítulo o alguno de mis historias anteriores._


	2. Sueños premonitorios

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo del fanfic. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Sueños premonitorios**

"¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Despierta, ya es de día!"

La voz de su retoño sacó a Spike de su sueño.

"Cinco minutos más…" suplicó el dragón.

"Pero papá, prometiste llevarme de excusión aprovechando que hoy no tengo que ir a aprender. ¡Quiero ir de excursión! ¡Quiero ir!"

Spike soltó un gruñido seguido de un audible bostezo, después se estiró y luego se levantó.

"Una promesa hay que cumplirla siempre, hijo" le dijo Spike mientras tomaba al pequeño Brave Heart en sus patas y le hacía cosquillas mientras se oían las risas del pequeño.

Por supuesto Twilight no pudo acompañarlos, tenía muchos asuntos que atender en palacio.

"Creo que mamá no me quiere" comentaba tristemente Brave Heart mientras caminaban alejándose de Canterlot.

"No digas eso" le replicó su padre en tono severo "Para mamá eres lo más valioso, igual que para mí"

"Pero ella…"

"Ella está muy ocupada, entiéndelo. Un reino no puede gobernarse solo y ella tiene la responsabilidad de hacerlo, Celestia la eligió"

"Me gustaría que tuviera más tiempo para jugar"

"Puedes jugar conmigo"

Lo cierto es que el pequeño parecía muy afligido por el tema, de modo que a su padre se le ocurrió algo para alejar aquellos pensamientos de la mente del pequeño híbrido; se inclinó para estar a la altura del pequeño.

"Sube a la espalda de papá y agárrate muy fuerte"

Así lo hizo el pequeño, entonces Spike abrió sus alas y comenzó a volar, era una agradable sensación para el dragón, el sentimiento de libertad, el viento en el rostro… en palacio no podía volar, ni en la ciudad de Canterlot, pues no había espacio suficiente y podía chocar contra algo o alguien.

Brave Heart que iba en la espalda de su padre reía alegremente, a él también le fascinaba aquella maravillosa sensación.

Finalmente ambos pararon a descansar debajo de un gran árbol. El pequeño se quedó dormido después de aquello, pero Spike aún permaneció un tiempo despierto pensando en sus orígenes… ¿Quiénes eran su madre y su padre? ¿Qué clase de dragón era él? Desde luego no encontraba respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza… quizá debería olvidarlas y pensar en otra cosa durante un rato, el sol aún estaba muy alto en el cielo, faltaba mucho para la hora de la cena y lo cierto es que un pequeño sueño no le vendría nada mal… tras tumbarse al lado de su hijo con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, Spike también lo acompañó al mundo de los sueños.

Debió haberle sentado muy mal el desayuno a juzgar por el sueño tan raro que tuvo: Había una caverna muy oscura, tanto como una noche sin luna… pero luego una enorme llama calentaba el lugar y la luz del fuego permitía ver a un enorme dragón de aspecto salvaje y peligroso, sus ojos brillaban con maldad y sus dientes filosos sobresalían a través de sus fauces.

"Volveré" dijo con una aterradora voz.

Spike se despertó sobresaltado. No sabía quién era aquel dragón, pero tenía claro que en improbable caso de ser real prefería mantenerse lo más lejos posible de él. Su hijo ya estaba despierto, en sus ojos de color violeta (inconfundiblemente de su madre Twilight Sparkle) podía verse reflejado el miedo.

"Papá, he tenido una pesadilla"

Aquella era una de sus deberes como padre. No era la primera vez que el pequeño acudía como refugio a sus padres tras un mal sueño, ellos lo consolaban, o se quedaban con él hasta que volvía a dormirse; excepcionalmente hasta lo dejaban dormir con ellos. Hubo incluso en una ocasión en que la Princesa Luna dejó que el pequeño permaneciera con ella por la noche.

"Cuéntale a papá"

"Pues estaba oscuro, y luego aparecía un dragón de color rojo muy grande, daba mucho miedo…"

El pequeño enmudeció a causa del temor, pero no fue el único, Spike tampoco podía decir nada, pero en su caso era debido a la sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible que ambos hubieran podido tener el mismo sueño? Claro que eran padre e hijo, pero genética aparte, ambos lo habían soñado simultáneamente, ¿Acaso aquello era posible? En aquel momento lo importante era consolar al pequeño, luego ya tendría tiempo de buscar la respuesta a este enigma.

"No te preocupes, hijo. Sólo era una pesadilla, el dragón no es real… ¡Y si lo fuera papá te protegería! Aunque no lo creas soy muy fuerte"

De vuelta en palacio el pequeño fue a darse un baño. Spike aprovechó el momento para ir a ver a la Princesa Luna. Después de que su hermana se fuera para siempre, ella se había quedado cumpliendo su responsabilidad como la encargada de levantar la luna; por supuesto que la echaba mucho de menos, pero intentaba ser fuerte y superarlo.

"Luna"

"Ahora no, Spike. Estoy vigilando la noche, la luna no puede crecer más hasta mañana, hoy es cuarto creciente"

"Será solo un momento" insistió el dragón.

Finalmente ella aceptó hablar con él un breve rato.

"Quería saber sobre… sueños. ¿Es posible que dos personas dormidas al mismo tiempo puedan tener el mismo sueño?"

Los ojos de la alicornio se abrieron debido a la sorpresa, y se quedó callada un momento. Finalmente dijo lentamente:

"Lo he visto excepcionalmente en ponis. Dicen que si sucede significa que es un sueño premonitorio, que es una señal del futuro próximo que afectará a esas dos personas"

Al ver la cara de horror que se había dibujado en el rostro de Spike se apresuró a añadir:

"Pero casi nunca se cumple, además no sé si en dragones funciona igual"

Pero aquello no tranquilizó al dragón en absoluto.

Después de la cena, tocó arropar al pequeño Brave Heart, que parecía tener algo de miedo de volver a tener otra pesadilla como la que había tenido la vez anterior.

"No te preocupes, cielo" lo tranquilizó su madre "Las pesadillas no son reales, no tienes por qué tener miedo"

Y la alicornio besó a su hijo en la cabeza.

"Ahora a dormir, que mañana tienes que estar descansado para tus clases"

"Sí, mami"

Una vez hubo acostado a su hijo, la princesa notó que ella también necesitaba descansar, así que se dirigió al dormitorio, su marido Spike ya estaba allí, pero tenía la luz encendida mientras leía el libro de cuentos sobre dragones.

"Spike, por favor apaga la luz. Hoy ha sido un día realmente agotador; necesito descansar"

"Sí, cariño. Perdona, es solo que..."

El dragón dudó sobre si contarle a su esposa o no lo sucedido. Por supuesto que confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para hacerlo y que ella pudiera, o bien darle la razón o bien mostrarse escéptica; el problema era que no quería añadir otra preocupación más a la lista que tenía como princesa de Equestria… finalmente decidió ser sincero y contarle lo ocurrido. Ella escuchó con atención hasta la última palabra, luego respondió:

"Sí que es raro que nuestro pequeño y tú hayáis tenido el mismo sueño, pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Creo que es normal que soñéis con dragones. Tú eres dragón, y nuestro pequeño es medio dragón. ¡Yo también sueño casi siempre con ponis!"

Spike le molestó la respuesta, de ahí el fastidio de su voz cuando respondió:

"Pero no creo que sueñes con el mismo poni al mismo tiempo que lo hacen tus amigas"

"Bueno, supongo que no" admitió Twilight "Pero de que sea raro a que sea un sueño premonitorio hay un gran margen"

"Supongo… que tienes razón" dijo él, aunque no convencido del todo.

"Claro que la tengo" repuso ella con orgullo "Ahora vamos a dormir, buenas noches"

Twilight cayó rápidamente en un plácido sueño, pero Spike permaneció despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada, le era posible quedarse dormido. Al final se dio por vencido y, cuidadosamente salió de la habitación llevando consigo el libro y se dirigió a la biblioteca de palacio. Allí siguió con la lectura del libro por donde lo había dejado, donde se hablaba más sobre el Dragón del Norte.

"¡NO ES POSIBLE!" exclamó el dragón al leer una parte del libro.

Acto seguido se dio cuenta de que había gritado de noche, esperaba no haber despertado a nadie… pero nadie acudió al lugar así que volvió a centrarse en el libro.

Resultaba escalofriante el hecho de que la descripción que se ofrecía en el libro del Dragón del Norte (enorme, ojos malvados y dientes afilados) coincidía asombrosamente con el que aparecía en su sueño, pero todavía era más aterradoras las palabras que estaban escritas:

 _Y justo antes del regreso de esta malvada criatura, los dragones tendrán sueños premonitorios acerca suyo, para estar preparados en el momento de la lucha"_

¿¡Acaso los sueños premonitorios de los que había hablado la princesa Luna eran reales en el caso de los dragones?! Entendía que lo afectaran a él, pero… ¿Y su hijo? Él era todavía pequeño, además ni siquiera era un dragón por completo.

Con todas aquellas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza, Spike volvió a la cama, aunque no pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 _Lamento mucho que sea breve, me habría gustado escribir mucho más, pero lamentablemente esta semana he estado muy ocupado con otras cosas. La semana que viene más y mejor._


	3. La llamada

Aquí está el capítulo de esta semana. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: La llamada**

"Deberías haber dormido más por la noche" le regañaba Twilight a su esposo al día siguiente.

El dragón lucía en su rostro unas enormes ojeras por no haber podido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior.

"Lo sé, cielo" le respondió Spike, y a continuación dio un enorme bostezo "Quizá debería ir a echarme un rato…"

"No, nuestro pequeño tiene clase de escritura mágica. Yo no puedo llevarlo, sabes que hoy tengo una reunión muy importante en Yeguadelphia"

El dragón se resignó a acompañar a su pequeño, sabía que a la alicornio le gustaría cumplir su función de madre por encima de todo, pero le era imposible.

Pero lo que ninguno sabía es que aquel día las cosas iban a dar un giro inesperado.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso está muy mal!" protestaba el maestro del pequeño, un unicornio de color gris, muy sabio pero malhumorado "¡Hazlo otra vez!"

El pequeño se esforzaba por escribir bien usando su magia, pero le era muy difícil concentrarse, igual que la primera vez, puesto que tenía a su padre al lado durmiendo apoyado en la mesa y roncando.

"Ejem"

Spike despertó de forma abrupta, tirando sin querer el frasco de tinta al suelo.

"No me importa su presencia en este lugar, pero me temo que está distrayendo a su hijo de sus deberes" le dijo seriamente el unicornio.

"Lo siento, juro que es la última vez" respondió el dragón avergonzado.

De nuevo Brave Heart volvió a su labor de escritura mágica mientras Spike se esforzaba para no quedarse dormido de nuevo.

"¿Por qué me habré pasado la noche preocupado por lo que diga un estúpido libro? No es más que una coincidencia, nada más"

De pronto, la pata trasera se movió involuntariamente, y le hizo dar un golpe en el suelo. No fue nada grave, pero tanto su pequeño como el maestro parecían haberlo oído y se giraron a mirarlo; Spike se disculpó una vez más.

Un rato después fue su cola la que empezó a moverse involuntariamente, esta vez tirando una silla al suelo.

"Yo… lo siento… no puedo controlar mi cuerpo…"

Nada más decir esto, perdió también el control del resto de su cuerpo. Poniéndose en pie comenzó a moverse por todo el espacio tirando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso y empujando al maestro, que cayó al suelo. Brave Heart pensaba que su padre estaba jugando y comenzó a reír sin parar.

Cuando recuperó el control, Spike estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido; esta vez no contempló a quien estaba seguro, que era el dragón del Norte, esta vez se trataba de otro dragón, era enorme. Este lo miró fijamente, con el rostro muy serio, poco después abrió la boca y dijo:

"Ven"

Cuando Spike despertó, contempló otro rostro, se trataba de su esposa, que lo miraba enfadada.

"¿Te parece bonito el ejemplo que le has dado a tu hijo de cómo ha de comportarse en clase?" preguntó.

El dragón sabía de sobra que no convenía una discusión, Twilight podía ser realmente terca con sus ideas.

"Verás, cielo… esto te puede resultar increíble, pero… ¡No era capaz de controlar mi cuerpo! ¡Se movía solo!"

Ella pensó que se estaba burlando.

"Tienes razón, no me lo creo. Podrías inventarte una excusa mejor, la verdad"

"Pero…"

"¡No! Nuestro hijo te idolatra, deberías saberlo, y si te ve comportarse así él… no puede echarse a perder, es el futuro de Equestria… yo sola no puedo con todo…"

Spike se sentía fatal, seguía convencido de que no era culpa suya, pero aun así no quería defraudar a su esposa, la amaba muchísimo, y lo último que deseaba es causarle malestar alguno.

"Lo siento"

"No es a mí a quien tienes que pedir disculpas, es al maestro… y delante de nuestro hijo para que sepa que hay que tratar a los maestros con respeto"

"Sí, cielo"

El dragón cumplió la voluntad de su esposa, y eso le acarreó una buena regañina de parte del unicornio gris, que no hubiera sido tan humillante si su hijo no hubiera estado presente; cuando acabaron el ánimo de Spike estaba por los suelos y lo único que deseaba era que el día terminara para poder pasar página.

Pero todavía quedaba la hora de cenar. Aquel día, los cocineros de trabajo les llevaron un suculento manjar, pero el pequeño Brave Heart no parecía comportarse de forma correcta en la mesa, tiró al suelo la comida nada más servírsela.

"¡Brave Heart!" lo regañó su madre "¡No está bien eso que has hecho! ¡Los ponis de palacio no tienen por qué estar detrás nuestro recogiendo lo que tiramos!"

"Pero mamá, el heno frito con esmeraldas es mi comida preferida" respondió el pequeño, sus ojos reflejaban algo de lástima por el alimento caído "Es que se ha movido solo…"

"Ah, no jovencito. A tu padre no le valió esa excusa, no creas que te lo voy a pasar a ti"

"¡Pero mamá! No lo hice adrede, yo…"

"No contestes a tu madre. Y esta noche te has quedado sin cuento"

El pequeño se fue de la habitación enfadado, no había sido ninguna excusa, a la hora de ir a comer sus cascos delanteros habían tirado el alimento en vez de permanecer quietos esperando a que se llevara el alimento a la boca mediante su magia.

Por otra parte, a su padre le hubiera gustado decir algo en su favor, pero tenía miedo de que aquello desembocara en una discusión marital, las odiaba tanto que prefería evitarlas a toda costa, de modo que había decidido permanecer en silencio.

Los extraños movimientos no se detuvieron, y volvieron por la noche tanto para el padre como para el hijo.

El pequeño Brave Heart se levantó de la cama y vagó por palacio. Buscaba a alguien que le ayudara con aquel misterio, pero no buscaba a sus padres, aun le duraba el enfado por lo ocurrido en la cena, a quien buscaba era a la princesa Luna.

La encontró en el exterior, brillante y preciosa contemplando el cielo nocturno.

"¿Qué haces? Deberías estar en la cama, es tarde" le dijo ella severamente al verlo a su lado.

"Ya lo sé, pero es que no puedo dormir, por favor, deja que me quede un ratito contigo"

Luna no podía resistirse a los ojitos que le ponía el pequeño híbrido.

"De acuerdo, pero que sea corto"

La vista de Luna volvió a posarse en el cielo nocturno con todas aquellas estrellas lejanas tan bonitas y brillantes… brillantes… pero aquello no era lo único que brillaba, súbitamente el cuerpo del pequeño Brave Heart comenzaba a iluminarse.

En el dormitorio de sus padres la cosa no iba a mejor.

"¡Spike, para ya de darme golpes con tus garras! Debo descansar, mañana tengo una reunión con la Alcaldesa de Ponyville… ¡Y apaga la luz!"

Pero en ese instante, Twilight se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna luz encendida, lo que de verdad brillaba era Spike, y, por alguna razón se había levantado y se dirigía al exterior.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"No lo sé, respondió Spike. Mi cuerpo se mueve solo otra vez"

Y, esta vez su esposa lo creyó.

En el patio los padres se encontraron con que a su hijo le ocurría algo similar. Su pequeño cuerpo era atraído por algo… pero en su caso debido a su peso más ligero la atracción era mucho mayor.

"¡Hijo!" gritó Twilight tratando de atraerlo hacía sí con un hechizo, cosa que resultó en vano, pues lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo era mucho más fuerte que su magia.

"Si te vas, papá irá contigo" afirmó con decisión Spike, y dejó de luchar contra aquella extraña fuerza.

Funcionó, pudo llegar hasta donde estaba su pequeño y alcanzarlo; no obstante ambos continuaron avanzando, movidos por la misteriosa fuerza hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Twilight se apresuró a seguirlos, pero Luna la detuvo.

"¡Espera! ¡Si tú te vas no habrá nadie para dirigir Equestria!"

"¿¡Y qué pasa con mi familia?!" le respondió la unicornio lila con un tono que rozaba la histeria "¿¡Crees que voy a poder gobernar pasándole algo a mi marido y a mi hijo?!"

"Pero…"

"Debes ponerte en contacto con la Princesa Cadance y mi hermano, quizá ellos puedan cuidar del reino en mi ausencia, yo aún podré levantar el sol desde donde quiera que esté"

Sin decir una palabra más, Twilight se fue en dirección por donde su familia se había marchado.

Spike y su hijo por alguna razón se movían por lugares cada vez más y más lejanos. Hubo un momento en que no sabían ni donde estaban… no debía haber ningún poni por aquellas zonas ni por asomo. Por fin se detuvieron.

"¿Por qué nos habrán traído hasta aquí?" preguntó Spike mirando alrededor.

Era una larga extensión de tierra en la que no crecía absolutamente nada, con razón no había nada en aquella zona.

"Papá, mira allí"

El dragón hizo lo que su hijo le había dicho, y contempló un enorme barranco.

¿Sería de allí abajo de donde procedía la llamada? Únicamente había una manera de averiguarlo. Cargando con su hijo, el dragón descendió de la cumbre, y ambos pudieron contemplar asombrados el gran número de dragones que se encontraban en aquel lugar. Eran más o menos doscientos, y los había de varios colores, sólo un puñado de ellos eran más grandes que Spike, aunque no demasiado; pero no había ninguno de la edad de Brave Heart, el más joven no dejaba de estar ya en el final de la adolescencia.

¿Quiénes eran todos aquellos dragones y qué hacían allí? A juzgar por los rostros, algunos de ellos se hacían la misma pregunta, otros parecían saber la respuesta de aquel enigma.

Fue entonces cuando el cielo que había encima de ellos pareció abrirse y apareció un gigantesco dragón, era tan enorme que para igualarlo no menos de diez dragones como Spike tendrían que subirse uno encima de otro… pero eso no era lo más extraño, sino que era exactamente el mismo dragón con el que Spike había soñado aquel mismo día cuando se quedó dormido en la clase.

No iba solo, a su lado había una dragona, muchísimo más pequeña que él, pero muy dura a juzgar por su aspecto y con rostro muy decidido.

¿Era aquel dragón quien los había reunido a todos ellos? ¿Por qué motivo lo habría hecho? ¿Y quién era aquella dragona que lo acompañaba? Muy pronto lo descubrirían

* * *

 _Por fin llegamos a la parte donde el fanfic se pone interesante..._ _espero poder actualizar pronto el fanfic, ya que me encanta esto de escribir, pero todo dependerá de como esté o no de ocupado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	4. Preparativos

_Esta semana he tenido más tiempo libre que de costumbre y he podido actualizar el fanfic. Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Preparativos**

Antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera siquiera articular palabra, el gigantesco dragón habló:

"Mi nombre es Torch, soy el que os ha traído aquí" su voz era grave y profunda "Yo soy el Líder dragón del Este"

¡Así que era eso! Spike recordó el libro que le había leído a su hijo hacía apenas unos días; por eso no habían podido resistirse a cumplir aquella orden, porque su líder les había llamado, y ningún miembro de la especie podía desobedecerlo.

"Quizá los nuevos os estéis preguntando por qué os he llamado"

Algunos de los presentes asintieron, no fue el caso de Spike, que sabía perfectamente la razón, sólo que no le gustaba en absoluto.

"Hace mucho" comenzó a narrar el Líder "Antes de que cualquiera de vosotros fuera tan siquiera un huevo, los dragones descubrimos esta tierra mágica y decidimos asentarnos en sus diferentes puntos cardinales. Aquo, el dragón del Oeste eligió el territorio por sus múltiples lagos; Eolo, el dragón del Sur lo eligió porque estaba cerca de las nubes, y yo elegí el Este por sus vastas montañas; pero aún quedaba uno más de los nuestros, era Flama, el dragón del Norte, que eligió su zona por los volcanes"

Spike no conocía esa versión de la historia. Claro, no era lo mismo leerlo en un libro que escuchar en vivo el testimonio de uno de sus protagonistas.

En ese momento el pequeño Brave Heart le susurró que no podía ver bien al dragón, por lo que su padre lo cargó para que pudiera verlo mejor.

Torch el dragón del Este continuó con el relato:

"Varios años después llegaron los ponis al lugar. Los había de tres clases: los ponis terrestres, que eran normales pero muy fuertes; los pegasos que podían volar y manejar el clima; y los unicornios, que podían hacer magia. Creíamos que no se llevaban bien entre sí, pero nos equivocábamos, al parecer habían encontrado una manera de vivir en armonía. Comenzaron a expandirse por todo el territorio, al principio eran solo unos pocos, pero luego su número aumentó considerablemente… y un día nos atacaron"

Muchos dragones crujieron los dientes y gruñeron rabiosamente. Spike comenzó a preocuparse entonces por su hijo… ¿Qué ocurría si aquellos dragones se daban cuenta de que no era un dragón de verdad sino un híbrido? Aún no se habían dado cuenta, pero únicamente era porque el pequeño se había escondido detrás suyo cuando llegaron, y luego todos miraban fijamente a Torch.

"Las batallas fueron feroces, y los dragones vimos diezmados nuestro número, esos ponis eran más duros de lo que parecían. El conflicto podría haber durado más de mil años sin resolverse, pero por suerte estaba en el poder un rey justo llamado Rey del Tiempo. Este rey era padre, y no quería que sus hijas ni ninguno de sus súbditos sufrieran más las penurias de la guerra, de modo que nos reúno a los cuatro… y nos propuso firmar un tratado de no agresión."

Hizo una pausa, el pequeño Brave Heart iba a abrir la boca, tal vez para decir que él sabía cómo continuaba la historia, pero su padre le ordenó tajantemente que permaneciera en silencio.

"Aquo, Eolo y yo aceptamos, no era un tratado malo, simplemente no debíamos atacar a ningún poni, a cambio ellos respetarían siempre nuestro territorio, aquello pondría fin a la guerra… pero Flama se negó, no quería renunciar a parte del territorio, lo quería todo de modo que atacó a varios ponis poniendo en riesgo la firma del tratado… Pese a que nosotros tres unimos nuestras fuerzas nos era imposible vencerlo, pero por fortuna había un joven unicornio muy poderoso llamado Star Swirl el Barbado, él nos enseñó un hechizo para encerrar al dragón del Norte. El problema es que el efecto sólo duraba dos mil soles… de modo que nosotros tres decidimos que la próxima vez que él apareciera volveríamos a unir las fuerzas, pero los dragones de nuestras tierras participarían en la lucha"

Mientras tanto, Twilight se había perdido siguiendo a su familia, no sabía en qué parte de Equestria se encontraba, seguramente nadie había estado por allí jamás, ni siquiera Daring Doo. Debía andarse con cuidado, podía haber muchos peligros por allí.

"Si mis amigas estuvieran aquí conmigo…" pensó.

Pero no habría sido justo pedirles ayuda para ir tan lejos; al igual que ella tenían sus propias vidas, y eran madres al igual que ella. Aquello era algo que tenía que arreglar sola, así que usó su magia para localizar a su familia, y luego se dirigió a la dirección indicada.

Torch continuaba con su narración:

"El truco nos salió bien durante varios años, sin embargo Flama descubrió que él también era capaz de pedir ayuda a los dragones de su territorio… las luchas han sido feroces, he visto morir ante mis ojos a cientos de dragones… todos vosotros debéis comprender lo importante que es vuestro papel en esta lucha. Si permitimos que el dragón del Norte y sus seguidores ganen la guerra por el control de Equestria se reanudará, y será peor para nuestra especie"

Casi todos los dragones parecieron convencidos con aquella explicación, pero no fue el caso de Spike: ¿Si era cada dos mil soles por qué él nunca había sido llamado?

Fue en ese momento, cuando Torch el dragón del Este se dio cuenta de la presencia de Brave Heart.

"¿Qué clase de dragón es ese?" a continuación de dirigió a la dragona que estaba a su lado "Ember, haz el favor de traerlo aquí"

Ella se dispuso a hacer lo que se le había encomendado, pero cuando fue a agarrar al pequeño para llevarlo ante Torch, Spike se lo impidió.

"¡No se te ocurra ponerle las garras encima!"

"¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando?"

"¡No lo sé ni me importa, no toques a mi hijo!"

"Serás…"

Pero la voz del dragón del Este se hizo oír tan alto que varios dragones sufrieron por el volumen y trataron de cubrirse.

"¡SILENCIO!"

Extendió la garra para señalar a Spike.

"¡TÚ, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATRVES A HABLARLE ASÍ A MI HIJA?!"

¿Era su hija? Efectivamente lo era; Ember sonrió con superioridad.

Spike como dragón que era no podía desobedecer las órdenes del Líder así que se resignó a obedecer y acercarse llevando con él a su hijo. El dragón del Este los observó a los dos con detenimiento, parecía estar resolviendo una operación mental muy complicada a juzgar por su rostro de concentración, finalmente llegó a una conclusión y grandes llamas salieron de sus orificios nasales.

"¿¡UN HÍBRIDO?!" gruñó Torch.

Acto seguido agarró con suma facilidad a Spike del cuello y lo alzó hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al mismo nivel.

"¡Papá!" exclamó el pequeño Brave Heart con horror y se lanzó a ayudar a su padre, pero Ember se lo impidió.

"¿¡Quienes son los padres de esa… cosa?!"

Pese a la delicada situación el dragón morado no iba a permitir que hablasen así de Brave Heart.

"No llames "cosa" a mi hijo"

"¿¡Y quién es su madre?! ¿¡Quién?! ¿¡Y quién eres tú?!"

"Mi nombre es Spike, soy el príncipe de Equestria. Y mi esposa es la Princesa Twilight"

Ante tales palabras los dragones comenzaron a protestar airosamente, muchos lanzaban insultos y palabrotas tanto a Spike como a Brave Heart; algunos incluso pedían airadamente a Torch que los matara. Pero el dragón del Este se limitó a dejar a Spike en el suelo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Mataros traería problemas a los dragones… Está bien, os dejaré vivos siempre y cuando ayudéis en la guerra, ¿Os parece bien?"

"¿Ayudemos? ¿¡Me estás diciendo que mi hijo tiene que ir también?! ¡Sólo es un niño!" protestó Spike, al cual le horrorizaba la sola idea de que su pequeño tomase parte en aquella lucha.

"¡Claro que tiene que ir!" le respondió Torch el dragón del Este en un tono que no admitía réplica alguna "¡Aquí no hay favoritismos que valgan! ¡Mi propia hija va a ir a luchar también!"

Lo que Torch decía no era cierto, de hecho estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a todos aquellos dragones en combate si eso significaba que su hija estuviera a salvo, sin embargo su maquiavélica idea se fue al traste cuando Ember dijo:

"Yo asumo el rol de cuidar y entrenar a esta "cosa" mientras dure la guerra" se giró para mirar con decisión a Spike "No sufras, conmigo estará bien"

"No soy una cosa, me llamo Brave Heart" replicó inocentemente el pequeño, que aún no entendía en qué grave situación se encontraba.

Su padre se inclinó para mirarlo y le dijo con un tono muy serio.

"Escúchame, hijo. No importa lo que me pasé, papá siempre te querrá. Tienes que prometerme una cosa, que estarás siempre al lado de esta dragona y harás todo cuanto ella te diga sin protestar, ¿Me has entendido? Prométemelo"

"Te lo prometo, papá"

Y Spike abrazó afectuosamente a su hijo mientras una lágrima descendía por su rostro.

"Comenzaremos a volar mañana al amanecer" anunció Torch "Nos reuniremos con los dragones del Oeste y del Sur. Cuando estemos todos juntos estaremos preparados para enfrentarnos al dragón del Norte y sus seguidores. Lo mejor será que descansemos por ahora"

Y obedientemente los dragones se fueron a dormir. Brave Heart se disponía a ir con su padre para dormir, pero Ember le indicó que fuera con ella, y como el pequeño le había prometido a su padre que obedecería hizo lo que le mandaron.

En ese mismo instante, una tormenta de nieve había sorprendido a Twilight Sparkle cuando ya estaba más cerca de su familia, trató de abrirse paso a través del mal tiempo, pero era imposible la nieve le tapaba la visibilidad, y no estaba preparada para aquello, acabaría muriendo de frío. Llegó un punto en el que le fue imposible continuar, y cayó al suelo. Se moriría sin encontrar a su familia, no volvería a ver a su querido esposo ni a su hijo; se arrepentía de no haber pasado el tiempo suficiente con ellos y no quería que las últimas palabras que tuvieran de ella fuera una regañina.

La vista comenzaba a fallarle, pero le pareció ver a una extraña figura acercándose a ella…

* * *

 _Quería darle a la historia del primer capítulo el punto de vista de los dragones._

 _Ember es el mismo personaje que aparece en la sexta temporada (he visto ese capítulo porque me llamó la atención, no veía el show desde la cuarta temporada); pero en mis historias nunca la conocieron ni a ella ni a su padre. Para no hacerse un lío simplemente podemos poner un Altern Universe (AU) y ya está; al fin y al cabo esto solo es un fanfic, ¿No?_

 _¿Quién será la misteriosa figura? ¿Cómo tratará Ember a Brave Heart? En el próximo capítulo les daré las respuestas._

 _Quiero agradecer a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia y/o leyeron alguna de las anteriores._


	5. El encuentro

_Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de mi historia, espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: El encuentro**

Twilight despertó en una habitación, sobre una cama y tapada con una manta. Trató de levantarse, pero estaba muy cansada, se sentía pesada, pero aun así no quería dormirse… ¿Cómo habría llegado hasta aquel lugar? Lo último que recordaba era haberse perdido en la nieve y… ¡Claro! ¡Alguien se había acercado a ella! ¿Sería el dueño de aquella casa?

"Creí que por aquí no viviría nadie" pensó Twilight; de hecho era la primera conclusión a la que había llegado al pisar esas tierras.

Pero la habitación estaba limpia y ordenada, por lo cual alguien tenía que vivir allí.

Por fin, se abrió la puerta y entró una unicornio; era de color blanco y con ojos violetas, de edad algo avanzada a juzgar por las marcas de edad que se dibujaban en su rosto.

"Me alegro ver que por fin ha despertado" dijo la unicornio.

"¿Usted fue quién me rescató? Muchas gracias, señora"

"No tiene por qué dármelas. Me pude llamar por mi nombre, Priscila"

"Yo soy Twilight, Twilight Sparkle"

"¿¡La princesa de Canterlot?!"

"Sí, la misma. En fin, le agradezco que me haya salvado la vida, pero ahora tengo que irme. Tengo un asunto muy importante que atender"

Hizo un gran esfuerzo y logró levantarse de la cama, pero en ese estado no iba a ir lejos. Priscila también lo notó.

"Escuche, Alteza. Ahí fuera está cayendo una nevada que va a durar mínimo dos días. Lo mejor es que se quede conmigo durante ese tiempo, tengo comida suficiente para entonces"

Y como no le quedaba otra alternativa, la alicornio aceptó la oferta de aquella unicornio.

Entretanto, Ember había hecho que Brave Heart se despertará al alba para comenzar sus entrenamientos. La primera bronca que el pequeño se llevó ocurrió cuando la dragona tuvo conocimiento de que él aún no sabía volar.

"¡Cuando yo tenía tu edad ya llegaba hasta las nubes!"

De modo que ella trató de enseñarlo, pero aunque el pequeño híbrido escuchaba con toda su atención, no fue capaz de volar ni un poco. La dragona estaba visiblemente mosqueada.

"Sabrás lanzar fuego al menos, espero"

"¡Sí!" exclamó Brave Heart.

Era verdad, cuando tenía cinco años se había metido en un gran lío con su familia por haber quemado el juguete favorito de su prima (hija de su tío Shining Armor y su tía la Princesa Cadance) con una llama que expulsó accidentalmente al reírse.

Haciendo todo el esfuerzo que pudo, el pequeño híbrido echó fuego, pero debido a su corta edad se quedó solo en el fuego equivalente a una antorcha.

"¡Con eso no le harás daño ni a un poni siquiera! ¡Para la lucha tendrías que lanzar una llama que pudiera provocar un incendio!"

Y ella le hizo una demostración expulsando una enorme cantidad de fuego.

"¡Venga, ahora inténtalo de nuevo!"

Dos horas después, todos los dragones se habían despertado y estaban preparados para emprender el vuelo rumbo a reunirse con el resto de los dragones. Brave Heart se disponía a ir con su padre para volar sobre su lomo, tal como solía hacer, pero Ember no lo dejó.

"Tú te vienes conmigo"

Y la dragona le llevó durante el viaje… o casi; cuando atravesaban unas bastas montañas, ella "accidentalmente" dejó caer al pequeño híbrido; ella pensó que estando en aquella situación de peligro el instinto respondería y este sería capaz de volar; pero se equivocó, Brave Heart cayó dando un tremendo alarido, cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo, Ember lo impidió.

Spike que lo había visto todo quiso intervenir, tenía ganas de gritarle a aquella dragona tan irresponsable que había dejado caer a su pequeño desde tan tremenda altura. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía?! Nunca había conferido a su hijo a nadie tan malo para su cuidado, era peor incluso que la vez que al cuidado de Pinkie Pie se comió una tarta de dos pisos él solo.

Pero no podía, no podía cuestionar a la hija de Torch, y menos aun cuando lo había puesto bajo su custodia.

Por fin, tras varias horas de viaje, llegaron a su destino, unas largas montañas muy alejadas y de gran latitud. Los otros dragones aún no habían llegado, al parecer a ellos también les pillaba lejos de sus territorios.

"Este debe ser el punto donde se juntan los puntos cardinales" pensó Spike.

Poco después llegaron otros dragones. El dragón del Sur Eolo llegó poco después con sus seguidores; Eolo era casi tan grande como Torch, pero su rostro no era tan marcado, y resultaba mucho más agradable a la vista, su color era verde; a pesar de la cruda situación parecía tranquilo.

"Torch, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos"

"Dos mil soles, Eolo. No te cortes, ven aquí y dame un abrazo, anda"

El dragón del Sur se disponía a abrazar a su camarada, cuando este en lugar de un abrazo le dio una colleja y se echó a reír.

"Siempre caes en la misma trampa cada dos mil soles, aún tienes que madurar, Eolo"

Los dragones que acompañaban a Eolo también eran más pequeños, y algunos de ellos parecían más jóvenes (aunque no tanto como Brave Heart, por supuesto) pero lo compensaban con su elevado número, que casi doblaba al de los dragones del Este.

El dragón del Oeste fue el último en llegar. Este era más alto que Torch, pero mucho menos corpulento y muy delgado, era de color azul, al igual que la mayor parte de dragones que lo acompañaban.

"Me presento ante ustedes, caballeros" saludó educadamente "Tras dos mil soles Aquo ha hecho acto de presencia una vez más"

Cuando por fin estuvieron todos los dragones los separaban según el territorio al que pertenecían, les dividieron en varios grupos para que entrenaran.

El oponente de Spike resultó ser un dragón del territorio Oeste llamado Fire Blue; aunque era más pequeño, era mucho más fuerte de lo que podía perecer; finalmente el dragón morado consiguió placarlo. Después de entrenar ambos comenzaron a charlar, así fue como Spike se enteró que Fire Blue era padre al igual que él.

"Son una bendición ¿Verdad?" preguntó el dragón de color azul "Mi mujer quedó perdonada de esta batalla, pero a mí me llamaron y tuve que responder… ¿Pero sabes? Mi hermano fue llamado hace dos mil soles y volvió a casa sano y salvo"

Aquello no tranquilizó a Spike, claro que cabía la posibilidad de volver a casa sano y salvo, pero… ¿Su hijo también podría hacerlo?

"Cuando vuelva mis hijos alucinaran cuando les cuente lo sucedido"

Otro dragón los interrumpió, este pertenecía a los Dragones del Sur.

"¡Fire Blue! ¿Ya estás aburriendo a todos contándoles sobre tu familia?"

"No, Green Meadow. Y creo que es mejor oír sobre eso que no sobre todas tus novias"

Green Meadow como su nombre indicaba era de color verde, lucía una gran sonrisa, casi tan grande como lo era su panza. Al parecer él y Fire Blue ya se conocían con anterioridad.

Green Meadow había luchado ya en aquella guerra en una ocasión hace dos mil soles, pese a haber sobrevivido, lo habían herido en un el ala derecha, que presentaba una enorme cicatriz. El resto del tiempo, los tres estuvieron hablando.

Ember continuaba entrenando a Brave Heart con dureza y sin ningún tipo de refuerzo positivo, para aquella dragona aquello era de débiles.

"¡Y después de terminar vas a agitar tus alas seguido hasta que seas capaz de volar!"

El pequeño la odiaba, detestaba todo aquello; lo único que quería era volver a casa y estar de nuevo junto a sus padres en Canterlot. Pensaba en todo aquello mientras movía sus pequeñas alitas de dragón inútilmente, pues no levantaba el vuelo ni siquiera un poco.

"¡Como me gustaría volar y dejar a esta lista insoportable con la boca abierta!" pensó para sí el pequeño mientras aleteaba con más fuerza.

Fue en aquel momento cuando su cuerpo se levantó unos centímetros del suelo… ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Estaba volando! Pero pronto dejó de hacerlo, no obstante Ember no estaba feliz con lo ocurrido.

"¿¡Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?! ¡Venga, inténtalo otra vez!"

Cuando acabó el día, los dragones se dedicaron a alternar un poco. Algunos aprovechaban para saludar a viejos conocidos y recordar momentos pasados, había algunos que se atrevían a ir donde alguna dragona a probar suertes.

Spike se quedó charlando con Green Meadow y Fire Blue, ellos eran mucho más agradable que el resto de los dragones; si se hubiera encontrado a dragones así alguna de las dos veces que se fue con los dragones… pero en tal caso nunca se hubiera enamorado de su verdadero amor Twilight; y Brave Heart, su pequeño no habría nacido.

El dragón del Sur Eolo se había apiadado del pequeño Brave Heart, y acudió en su ayuda pidiéndole a Ember que le dejara descansar un rato; esta no quería discutir con uno de los líderes, así que permitió que el pequeño se fuera con este.

Eolo estuvo contándole a Brave Heart todos los cuentos sobre dragones que sabía, y el pequeño se mostró encantado de aprender más sobre su otra parte. Sin embargo, el dragón del Sur le preocupaba mucho el hecho de que el pequeño híbrido no tenía muchas posibilidades de salir con vida del encarnizado conflicto que estaban a punto de enfrentar; él ya había visto caer a muchos dragones, algunos muy fuertes.

"Ojalá tengas suerte pequeño" pensó Eolo.

* * *

 _Bueno, hasta aquí. Quería aprovechar el capítulo para presentar a los otros personajes y desarrollar un poco el de Ember. Espero que les haya gustado, intentaré actualizar el fanfic lo antes posible._


	6. Colisión

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic. Tuve más tiempo está semana y me pude dedicar en cuerpo y alma a escribirlo. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Colisión**

Cuando despertaron, los dragones siguieron a sus respectivos líderes rumbo al Norte, territorio de su enemigo. Flama ya había llamado a todos sus dragones y, contra su voluntad les había impuesto la orden de luchar; todos juntos esperaban a sus enemigos.

Entretanto, Twilight ya se había recuperado, pero la nevada aún no se había ido pese a caer con menos intensidad; de modo que decidió explorar la casa de Priscila.

Era pequeña pero muy bonita, las paredes eran de una piedra muy sólida razón por la cual podía resistir aquel clima adverso, y el interior estaba decorado de una manera que le recordaba vagamente a Sweet Apple Acres. Sin embargo su mayor sorpresa fue cuando encontró un gran retrato en el salón.

"Perdóname si me equivoco" le dijo Twilight a la unicornio "¿Pero ese no es Star Swirl el Barbado?"

"Sí, él era el antiguo dueño de esta casa"

La alicornio no podía creerlo, ¡Estaba en la casa donde vivió el hechicero más famoso que existió en toda Equestria!

"¿Entonces aquí fue donde estableció su residencia? Me pregunto por qué. Esta casa está muy lejos de todo"

"Al parecer los dragones requirieron su ayuda, decía que tenían una guerra o algo así"

La mente de Twilight comenzó a procesar rápidamente aquella información… entonces eso significaba que el cuento del dragón del Norte era cierto, y entonces lo que sucedía con su familia era… ¡No! ¡Era algo terrible! ¡Su familia no podía luchar en la guerra! Podían matarlos y ella se moriría de pena… pero cabía la posibilidad de que Priscila se equivocase.

"¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?" le preguntó la alicornio.

"Bueno, es que me lo contó mi padre. Star Swirl era mi tatarabuelo"

Twilight se horrorizó. Deseaba que la tormenta acabara lo antes posible para así ir a buscar a su familia.

Mientras volaba junto con el resto de los dragones rumbo al enfrentamiento, Spike estuvo pendiente de Brave Heart, que volaba en el lomo de Ember, puesto que aún no era capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo; poco después unos dragones pasaron por delante y Spike perdió el contacto visual con su pequeño.

Según se iban acercando más al territorio de Flama, más salvaje se volvía el paisaje.

De pronto, una lluvia de fuego cayó sobre todos el grupo. Todos los que pudieron se apartaron a tiempo, pero unos pocos infelices no tuvieron tanta suerte y fueron heridos. Rápidamente encontraron a los culpables: dragones del norte enviados por su líder como bienvenida. Fire Blue y Green Meadow entre otros, se lanzaron hacia ellos sin pensárselo dos veces y lograron atrapar y reducir a alguno de ellos. Spike por su parte no respiró tranquilo hasta ver que a su hijo no le había pasado nada, pues Ember había esquivado con gran agilidad los ataques.

"Esto es una señal de lo que nos espera cuando lleguemos" anunció Torch.

Los heridos que no pudieron volar fueron dejados atrás. Mientras que Eolo se mostró bondadoso y prometió ir a buscarlos una vez acabase la guerra, a Torch y Aquo no les importaba en absoluto el hecho de sacrificar a algunos de sus propios dragones con el fin de derrotar a Flama.

"¿Por qué no ayudan a los que están heridos?" preguntó el pequeño Brave Heart "En Canterlot…"

Pero Ember lo interrumpió bruscamente.

"¡Me da igual lo que hagáis en tu estúpida tierra de ponis! Cuando lleguemos debes estar siempre a mi lado y no dejar que nadie te atrape ¿¡Entendiste?!"

Cuando llegaron, los dragones de fuego conscientes de su inferioridad numérica dejaron caer grandes y pesadas rocas encima de ellos con intención de menguar su número, estrategia que desgraciadamente pareció funcionarles; acto seguido se lanzaron contra los que habían logrado esquivar la avalancha.

Un dragón rojo muy agresivo fue directo a por Spike, que al verlo venir arqueó su cola, y luego la usó para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo caer; no tuvo apenas tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya tenía a otro a punto de agarrar su cuello, afortunadamente Green Meadow, que estaba cerca de él lo redujo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

"No debes distraerte con nada" lo aconsejó el dragón de color verde mientras se lanzaba a por otro adversario.

Fire Blue estaba luchando contra dos adversarios de menor tamaño al mismo tiempo, razón por la cual Spike se apresuró a ayudarlo.

Brave Heart estaba muy asustado, no entendía del todo porque aquellos dragones tan grandes peleaban tan ferozmente, tenía miedo de toda aquella violencia, ruido y caos, razón por la cual decidió romper la promesa que le hizo a su padre de no separarse de Ember y echó a correr.

"¡NO!" gritó la dragona al ver como el pequeño híbrido se alejaba de ella.

Ember tuvo que apresurar a seguirlo, pues iba directo hacia uno de los dragones de fuego que no tenía problema alguno en dañar a un crío. La dragona llegó a tiempo de impedir que lo lastimaran; desde luego iba a tener muchos problemas en aquella batalla si además de pelear tenía que estar haciendo de niñera.

Entre todo aquel caos y violencia, los tres dragones líderes Eolo, Torch y Aquo luchaban a brazo partido contra el malvado Flama y, a pesar de la superioridad numérica no lograban doblegarlo.

Flama no pensaba arriesgarse a ser derrotado, y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad clavó sus uñas con fuerza en el abdomen de Aquo, dejándolo herido de gravedad.

"¡Bastardo!" le gritó furioso Torch tratando de golpearlo, pero Flama fue más rápido y esquivó el golpe.

Varios dragones dejaron de luchar al ver como uno de los líderes acababa de caer; no fue el caso de Ember, que dejando tras de sí a Brave Heart se lanzó veloz como una flecha a por el malvado y cuando lo tuvo a tiro escupió su aliento de fuego… pero no le hizo ni un rasguño al dragón del Norte.

"¿A quién tenemos aquí?" preguntó el malvado mientras la agarraba fuertemente del cogote "Pero mírala, qué preciosidad"

"¡Quítale tus sucias garras de encima a mi hija!" gruñó el dragón del Este apretando los dientes.

Creyendo que podría hacer algo, Brave Heart quiso enfrentarse al malvado y le lanzó un pequeño hechizo mágico que sí quemó una pequeña parte de la pata derecha de Flama.

"¡Ven aquí, renacuajo!"

Y con la mano que le quedaba libre también agarró al pequeño híbrido.

Al ver a su hijo en peligro Spike no lo dudó un momento y acudió al rescate… pero uno de los dragones de Flama le sacudió un fuerte golpe con la cola haciéndolo caer inconsciente; antes de que pudieran rematarlo, Fire Blue y Green Meadow lo impidieron.

Sabiendo que tenía a la hija de Torch, Flama ordenó a los subordinados que aún seguían de pie que se retiraran y, para estar seguro de que no pudieran perseguirlo provocó erupciones en varios de los volcanes, de modo que los otros dragones supervivientes también tuvieron que huir del lugar.

Aquo había quedado muy malherido y no tardaría en morir; los dragones del Oeste estaban destrozados ante la evidente pérdida de su líder, el más sabio de todos los dragones; así como por todos sus compañeros caídos en la batalla.

Entre los que acudían para despedirse de su líder se encontraba Fire Blue, para quién Aquo tuvo unas últimas palabras.

"Cuidarás bien de mi nieto, ¿Verdad? Mi hija será mi sucesora y luego él será el futuro. Es muy importante"

"Se lo prometo, yerno"

"Gracias"

Poco después Aquo murió, y su espíritu voló libre.

Po su parte, Flama había elaborado un plan brillante: sabía que Torch no descansaría hasta dar con su hija sana y salva. Él cumpliría el deseo de este y se la devolvería, no sin algo exigir un alto precio a cambio: la destrucción de los ponis de Equestria.

Odiaba aquella civilización a quien consideraba seres inferiores a pesar de que estaban más avanzados tecnológicamente, y quería verlos desaparecer a todos.

Pronto fue consciente de que Brave Heart no era un dragón puro sino un extraño hibrído con… ¡Poni! Aquella aberración no tenía cabida para él, así que decidió deshacerse del pequeño arrojándolo por un enorme barranco.

Ember solo pudo ver y gritar de horror al ver como el pequeño caía por un profundo barranco hasta perderse de vista debido a la profundidad del mismo.

"Lo que yo pensaba" dijo Flama "Una monstruosidad así no podría volar como un dragón"

A continuación se giró hacia la dragona.

"Bueno, encanto. No te preocupes, no pienso hacerte daño alguno, tú eres la clave para la extinción de los ponis"

"Pero la guerra no traerán nada bueno, por favor. Tal vez si…"

Pero él soltó un gruñido que la asustó.

"¡No quiero que hables y menos para decir tonterías! ¡No tienes alternativa! ¡Serás mi instrumento a la conquista de Equestria!"

El instinto de madre de Twilight fue el que supo que algo no andaba bien con su hijo y su marido. ¡Ya había pasado la tormenta, tenía que encontrarlos como fuera! Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Priscila le pidió que esperara.

"Un poni jamás podría ganar solo contra un dragón, ni siquiera una alicornio"

"Yo ya me he enfrentado más de una vez a uno" le respondió Twilight "Haré lo que sea por mi familia, ¿Me oyes? Lo que sea"

La unicornio suspiró, no quería tener la muerte de Twilight sobre su consciencia, pero no iba a poder detenerla de ninguna manera así que decidió dejarla marchar, pero antes le contó algo interesante.

"Hace años mi tatarabuelo les proporcionó un hechizo a los dragones para encerrar al malvado dragón del Norte, el problema es que solo tenía efecto…"

"Cada dos mil soles" interrumpió la alicornio "Lo sé"

"Tengo el hechizo en mis estanterías. Si lo quieres te lo puedo prestar"

Twilight aceptó y con el libro con ella salió a buscar a su familia.

Spike despertó poco después, Green Meadow y Fire Blue se habían quedado cerca de él. Ambos estaban visiblemente afectados por lo ocurrido durante la batalla donde habían visto morir a varios aliados y donde había caído uno de los líderes.

"¡Mi hijo! ¡Tengo que salvar a mi hijo!"

El dragón quería ir, pero los otros dos se lo impidieron.

"¡Apartaros de mi camino si sabéis lo que os conviene!" los amenazó Spike, y su tono de voz indicaba que hablaba completamente en serio.

"No seas loco, tú no podrías con Flama" le dijo Green Meadow "Ya ha matado a Eolo el suegro de Fire Blue… no tendría ninguna dificultad en matarte"

"No busco luchar con Flama, solo salvar a mi hijo" respondió el dragón morado, ahora dejadme ir.

Green Meadow se apartó, pero no Fire Blue.

"No pienso tener otra muerte sobre mi conciencia, Spike. Si quieres irte será sobre mi cadáver"

"¡Voy a buscar a mi pequeño quieras o no!"

Cuando iba a esquivarlo para marcharse, el otro dragón le sacudió a Spike un golpe con su cola. El dragón morado gruñó y con furia le devolvió el golpe… antes de que Green Meadow pudiera decir algo para calmarlos, ambos dragones ya estaban en el suelo enzarzados en una pelea.

Pronto los otros dragones se dieron cuenta del conflicto y los rodearon para ver mejor el enfrentamiento.

"Fire Blue va a machacar a ese príncipe de los ponis" dijo un dragón de círculo.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Te apuestas algo?" le preguntó otro.

"Cinco esmeraldas por Fire Blue"

"Pues yo apuesto seis rubíes por el tal Spike"

Green Meadow fue hacia los líderes para pedirles que frenaran la pelea, pero ellos no hicieron nada, Torch estaba pensando la manera de salvar a su hija mientras que Eolo estaba ocupado pensando en la mejor manera para salvarla, no tenían tiempo para aquello.

De modo que Spike y Fire Blue se enfrentaron el uno al otro en una pelea muy igualada mientras los dragones de alrededor vitoreaban y animaban a uno u otro.

Al contrario de lo que Flama pensaba, Brave Heart no había muerto de la caída, tuvo la inmensa fortuna de que sus alas respondieron en el último momento y pudo volar lo suficiente como para agarrarse a una roca sobresaliente a unos cuantos metros del suelo; el problema es que ahora estaba atrapado en aquel lugar y no se atrevía a volar para salir de allí, no estaba seguro de poder volver a hacerlo. Recordó entonces el hechizo que había aprendido en su clase de magia, el de teletransporte. Su maestra le había prohibido usarlo fuera de la clase sin supervisión pues según ella si se usaba de manera errónea podía ser muy peligroso para él. Pero la situación era muy especial y requería de aquel hechizo… sabía que sus padres le perdonarían, así que se decidió por usarlo… ¡Y tuvo la suerte de que funcionó! El hechizo lo llevó al fondo del acantilado tan profundo que casi no pasaba la luz. Brave Heart trató de volar una vez más para ir a buscar a su padre, pero no pudo hacerlo, de modo que se fue por el fondo del cañón su busca, pues no se atrevía a volver a usar el hechizo por miedo a que esta vez sí saliera mal.

Tenía que reunirse con su padre lo antes posible.

* * *

 _He disfrutado mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Me ha dado mucha pena tener que matar a Aquo, pero me parecía muy surrealista el que no muera ninguno de los personajes con nombre y sí personajes "sin nombre" (como sucede en series o películas). Lo de que no nombre a Fire Blue como su sucesor era porque me parecía algo machista y me gusta la idea de poder meter más personajes femeninos para futuros fanfics._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, y espero traerles pronto el siguiente capítulo._


	7. El hechizo

_Bueno, pues les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de mi historia, espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: El hechizo**

Spike y Fire Blue continuaban su lucha. Cuando el dragón de color azul logró arrojar al otro al suelo todos aplaudieron. Al dragón de color morado le dolían las heridas causadas durante ambos enfrentamientos, pero debía ser fuerte para superar al otro de modo que se lanzó contra su oponente y ambos se golpearon mutuamente. Fue entonces cuando Spike oyó una voz familiar:

"¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ LE HACES A MI MARIDO?!"

Un rayo de energía mágica pasó a escasos centímetros de Spike y le dio de lleno a Fire Blue que cayó al suelo en un K.O. fulminante. Se trataba de Twilight por supuesto; solo una alicornio tan poderosa como ella habría podido hacer un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar a un dragón.

Spike estaba muy feliz de ver a su esposa, pero los dragones que se encontraban allí comenzaron a gruñir y enfurecerse ¿cómo se había atrevido aquella poni a entrar en sus dominios sin permiso? Green Meadow trató de arreglar la situación, pero no sirvió para nada pues hicieron oídos sordos ante sus palabras.

Spike no permitiría que nadie hiciera daño a Twilight aún si aquello significaba hacer frente a todos y cada uno de aquellos dragones; por suerte tanto Eolo como Torch se hicieron oír.

"Princesa de Equestria, es un honor tenerla aquí" la saludó educadamente Eolo "Lamentablemente nos pilla usted en un mal momento. Me temo que los dragones tenemos por delante otra batalla"

"Por eso he venido" respondió Twilight "Yo creo…"

Pero no pudo continuar hablando porque Torch la interrumpió:

"¿¡Otra batalla?!" preguntó sobresaltado mirando a Eolo. "¿Te has vuelto majareta? ¡Tiene a mi hija y no voy a permitir que sufre ningún daño!"

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Twilight mirase hacia todos los lados en busca de Brave Heart que no estaba con su padre, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte y comenzó a preocuparse.

"¿Dónde está nuestro pequeño?" le preguntó Twilight a su esposo mientras los otros seguían discutiendo

"Flama lo secuestró, lo dejé al cuidado de Ember pero ella…"

"¿¡Dejaste a nuestro pequeño al cuidado de una dragona así sin más?!"

La alicornio no podía creer que su marido dragón hubiera sido tan irresponsable.

"No tenía alternativa. Sé que estuvo mal, pero iba a ir a rescatarlo pero Fire Blue se opuso y terminamos luchando"

"¿Quién?" preguntó ella, que no tenía ni idea de a quien se estaba refiriendo.

"El dragón al que dejaste K.O. con tu magia" le respondió.

Twilight echó una mirada alrededor y se fijó en como todos los dragones tenían los ojos puestos en la discusión entre los dragones líderes, de modo que le susurró a su esposo:

"Ahora no nos miran, vamos a buscar a nuestro hijo juntos"

Spike asintió, y ambos echaron a volar en busca de su retoño; Green Meadow fue el único que los vio marcharse al desviar un momento la vista, pero en vez de detenerlos prefirió seguirlos a una distancia prudente, solo por si requerían de su ayuda.

Ember por su parte estaba situada en el interior de un círculo dibujado en el suelo y vigilado por cuatro dragones pertenecientes al ejército de Flama.

Las tripas de la dragona rugieron, tenía hambre pero al parecer el malvado dragón del Norte había prohibido terminantemente que le dieran de comer… pero alguien no obedeció esa orden. Se trataba de un joven dragón de la misma edad que ella, su cuerpo era fuerte y robusto con una gran presencia. El joven dragón le entregó unas bayas y algo de pescado.

"Come rápido antes de que un soldado vaya a chivarse" le advirtió él.

Ember le hizo caso y rápidamente engulló el alimento, suficiente como para matar el hambre.

"Oye muchas gracias"

"Mi nombre es Cráter" le dijo el dragón.

Ella se ruborizó, lo cierto es que lo encontraba atractivo; una lástima que hubiera estado en el ejército contrario.

Poco después llegó el dragón del Norte, y Cráter se apartó rápidamente del lado de Ember, pero Flama ya los había visto.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves a confraternizar con el enemigo?!"

"Lo siento, simplemente me parecía una lástima no darle de comer"

"¿Una lástima?" preguntó el otro al tiempo que le daba un golpe a Cráter y lo derribaba.

El otro se levantó a duras penas y luego bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

"Perdón"

Flama se dio la vuelta, pero antes de irse dijo:

"Agradece que seas mi hijo, de lo contrario habrías pagado tu ofensa con tu vida"

Twilight y Spike estaban a la mitad del camino del territorio de Flama, cuando observaron a alguien que se movía por tierra, no creían que en aquella tierra fuera a haber nadie; de modo que decidieron bajar a echar un vistazo cuando cual no sería su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de su hijo.

"¡Brave Heart!" exclamó Spike corriendo a abrazar a su hijo, estaba tan aliviado de verlo sano y salvo que no se planteó como es que estaba allí.

"Papá, estoy tan feliz de verte y… ¡Mamá!"

El pequeño no entendía qué hacía ella allí, pero le hacía feliz el hecho de tener a sus dos progenitores con él así que también abrazó a su madre.

"Ahora que estamos los tres juntos podemos volver a casa" dijo Brave Heart.

A pesar de que lo deseaban con todo su corazón, sus padres sabían que aquello no era posible, si lo hacían Torch podría volver a llamarlos; la única manera terminar aquello era terminar con la guerra venciendo a Flama pero… ¿Sería tal proeza posible aquella vez?

Fue entonces cuando Twilight le enseñó a Spike el libro que había conseguido.

"Me lo dio la tataranieta de Star Swirl"

"Él fue quien les dio a los dragones el hechizo para encerrar a Flama durante dos mil soles, Torch nos lo contó a Brave Heart y al resto de los dragones" le informó Spike "Si hubiera alguna manera de mejorar el hechizo para encerrar para siempre a Flama…"

"¿Te olvidas de cómo llegué a ser princesa?"

Era verdad, antes de ser una alicornio ella era una unicornio alumna de Celestia, quien la había enviado a Ponyville para que hiciera amigas. Cuando estuvo lista, le fue enviado un conjuro sin terminar de Star Swirl, sin querer Twilight intercambió con él las cutie marks de sus amigas, pero luego fue capaz de arreglar el desastre, y fue entonces cuando Celestia decidió que estaba preparada para convertirse en princesa y la convirtió en alicornio… habían pasado tantísimos años desde entonces.

¿Si fue capaz de completar un hechizo de Star Swirl una vez, por qué no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo de nuevo?

Pero aún no podían llevar a cabo su plan; aún en el caso de lograr completar el hechizo no serían capaces de usarlo contra Flama, pues sus dragones lo impedirían y no podrían enfrentarse solos a tantos oponentes, necesitaban la ayuda de los otros, lo importante era lograr convencerlos.

Ember aprovechó un cambio de guardia para salir a toda velocidad del círculo y deslizarse rápidamente entre dos de los dragones vigilantes. Casi enseguida tenía detrás suyo a seis o siete dragones pero con una impresionante cabriola logró evitarlos… o eso creía, faltaba uno que la agarró del cuello y trató de llevarla de vuelta al círculo; justo entonces se cruzó Cráter.

"Lo siento" le dijo al otro dragón, que se quedó mirándolo asombrado pues no entendía a qué venía aquella disculpa sin sentido.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"¡Por esto!" respondió Cráter dándole un fuerte golpe con su cola y haciéndolo caer, a continuación se dirigió a Ember "¡Rápido, escapa!"

"Pero tú…" tartamudeó ella que estaba paralizada por la sorpresa; no esperaba que aquel dragón hijo de Flama fuese a ayudarla.

"Tú escapa"

Y Ember salió volando todo lo rápido que pudo.

Spike, Twilight y Brave Heart seguidos muy de cerca por Green Meadow llegaron donde estaban los demás dragones que, de nuevo parecieron disgustados al ver a aquella peculiar familia.

"Líderes dragón. Me gustaría hablar con ustedes sobre…"

Pero Torch no la dejó continuar.

"Nosotros también tenemos algo que hablar, princesa" y el tono de voz del dragón indicaba que se trataba de malas noticias "Flama ha capturado a mi hija y no se nos ocurre forma de salvarla; mucho me temo que para que me la devuelva tendremos que darle carta blanca"

A Twilight le costó un poco comprender el significado de aquellas palabras, pero Green Meadow sabía perfectamente lo que el dragón del Este quería decir

"¡Es una locura! ¡Hará daño a los ponis y reiniciará la guerra!"

Eolo sabía que su subordinado tenía razón, pero con la muerte de Aquo no se atrevía a contradecir demasiado a Torch, pues el fallecido dragón del Oeste solía inclinar siempre la balanza a su favor cuando había alguna controversia entre los tres. Además siempre cabía la posibilidad de que si no le seguía la corriente Torch se acabaría aliando con Flama y entre los dos se pusieran en su contra.

"Eso es un precio a pagar" respondió Torch.

Muchos dragones apoyaron la idea pues no les agradaban los ponis, pero otros pensaron con la cabeza y vieron que efectivamente reiniciar la guerra era algo peor a largo plazo.

Pronto se armó una enorme discusión entre los que defendían una idea u otra; no, Twilight tenía que contarles lo que había descubierto, de modo que dejó entrar todo el aire que pudo y luego gritó a pleno pulmón:

"¡SILENCIO!"

Todos se giraron a mirarla impresionados de que una poni pudiera gritar de aquel modo. Como había logrado captar su atención, Twilight les mostró el libro de hechizos. Tanto Torch como Eolo quedaron estupefactos al verlo, lo reconocían perfectamente, era el mismo libro que Star Swirl les prestó hace tanto tiempo para encerrar a Flama.

"Creo que puedo mejorar el hechizo para encerrar a Flama de una vez por todas"

Todos los dragones a excepción de Torch se mostraron interesados en aquella idea, no era de extrañar si se tenía en cuenta el hecho de que si salía bien no tendrían que combatir en aquella guerra nunca más.

Torch iba a negarse pero junto en aquel momento Ember llegó a donde se encontraban, con aspecto de cansada pero sana y salva.

"¡Padre! Oí sus planes, Flama y los suyos van a atacar un pueblo de ponis de las montañas, esperaban que tú no hicieras nada porque me tenían en su poder"

Los dragones comprendieron con horror que si Flama atacaba el tratado de no agresión entre ponis y dragones quedaría roto y la guerra sería inevitable; solo había una manera de evitarlo, parando a Flama y su ejército.

De modo que los dragones se pusieron en marcha guiados por Torch, Eolo y Ember.

Twilight prometió reunirse con ellos más tarde y se quedó con Brave Heart, preparando el hechizo que encerraría a Flama para siempre.

* * *

 _Lamento si la excusa de que Cráter (el hijo de Flama) ayuda a escapar a Ember parezca algo forzado, tiene que ver sobre todo con el último capítulo que ya he empezado a escribir._

 _He de confesar que me emocioné escribiendo la parte en la que Twilight y Spike encuentran a su hijo, la familia real por fin está unida._

 _Intentaré traerles el final en cuanto me sea posible._


	8. La paz

_Bueno, aquí les traigo el último capítulo de mi fanfic._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. La paz**

Flama se puso hecho una furia cuando se enteró que su hijo había dejado marchar a Ember, tanto que le dio un enorme arañazo en el rostro dejándole una herida profunda.

De todas formas no pensaba cambiar sus planes, odiaba a los ponis con todas sus fuerzas y destruir aquel pueblo de las montañas era un auténtico placer para él. Seguido por su ejército, se dispusieron a ir donde se encontraba el poblado.

Por suerte no llegaron, a medio camino fueron interceptados por los otros dragones y comenzó otra batalla.

Fire Blue, Spike y Green Meadow trataron de ayudarse entre sí cuando veían que el adversario del otro era demasiado fuerte; Torch y Eolo luchaban a brazo partido con el malvado Flama, que tenía todas las de ganar. En medio de aquel mar de sangre y violencia, Ember se encontró con Cráter; no querían hacerse daño, pero quizá por la presión del ambiente comenzaron a forcejear.

"¿Eso es por mi culpa?" preguntó la dragona refiriéndose a la cicatriz que el otro lucía en su rostro.

"No, yo te dejé ir porque quería. Tú no tienes culpa"

La alicornio mientras tanto había leído el hechizo de Star Swirl:

 _Por el poder del viento, la tierra y el agua con fin de proteger lo que quiero. Fuego apágate y permanece en la oscuridad durante dos mil soles_

El hechizo era bueno, supuso que los cuatro elementos que aparecían en el hechizo hacían referencia a los puntos cardinales de donde eran los dragones… ¿Pero entonces, cuál era el fallo que Star Swirl había podido cometer? A Twilight le llamó la atención la frase "proteger lo que quiero". ¡Pues claro! ¡Aquella era la razón por la que estaba allí! ¡Porque no quería que nada malo le ocurriese a su familia! No, no solo a su familia, también por sus amigas, por todos sus súbditos, quería que estuvieran a salvo.

Twilight recitó un nuevo hechizo, aunque no estaba segura de tener el suficiente poder como para lanzarlo, era muy poderoso y requería de gran cantidad de poder mágico; aun así tenía que intentarlo.

 _Por el poder de viento, la tierra y el agua con el fin de proteger a mi familia y a todos mis seres queridos. Fuego, apágate y permanece en la oscuridad para siempre_

"Quédate aquí" le dijo a su hijo "Mamá volverá a buscarte"

Al pequeño Brave Heart no le hacía ninguna gracia que le dejara atrás, pero como no podía volar no podía seguirla y resopló disgustado.

Spike había conseguido derribar a otro rival; justo en aquel instante otro dragón se lanzó a por él, pero lo esquivó y a continuación lo noqueó dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Pese a que ambos ejércitos iban perdiendo tropas, el número de dragones de Flama se reducía con rapidez hasta quedar solo un puñado, entre ellos Cráter.

"Padre. Si nos rendimos ahora tal vez nos perdonen la vida" le dijo el joven dragón a Flama.

Pero él no quería oír algo semejante y amenazó con matar a quien se rindiera. Aquello no provocó sino el efecto contrario y algunos de los supervivientes entre ellos Cráter decidieron cambiar de bando.

Flama estaba furioso y trató de achicharrarlos usando su aliento de fuego, pero Torch, Eolo y todos los demás también usaron sus fuegos para contrarrestar el efecto de este.

Justo en aquel instante llegó Twilight y comenzó a recitar el hechizo para encerrar de una vez por todas al dragón del Norte, que al darse cuenta de lo que la alicornio estaba a punto de hacer trató de impedírselo lanzándose a por ella, pero Spike se lo impidió y fue capaz de retener al malvado dragón pese a ser este muchísimo más grande que él.

"¡Apártate, insecto!" le gritó Flama arrojando a Spike contra el suelo.

La alicornio se sobresaltó al ver como su esposo caía al suelo, pero trató de no perder la concentración para con el hechizo; finalmente lo lanzó… pero tan cómo había pensado se requería de demasiado poder mágico, y ella no sería capaz de acumular semejante poder… por suerte Spike fue capaz de levantarse y rápidamente permaneció a su lado para darle ánimos.

"Twilight, cielo. ¡Yo sé que eres capaz de lograrlo! Piensa en que terminaremos de una vez con una amenaza y podremos estar tranquilos, todos; nuestros amigos también"

Spike tenía razón, mientras viviera Flama pondría en peligro a Equestria, a sus amigas y a su familia… pero no solo a ellos, los dragones también se verían forzados a vivir aquella horrible experiencia cada dos mil soles… ¡No podía consentirlo de ninguna manera!

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Twilight logró lanzar el hechizo y darle de lleno a Flama con él. Al principio no pasó nada, pero luego la tierra comenzó a temblar, y una enorme grieta se abrió en el suelo; Flama usó sus alas para escapar, pero una fuerza mágica hizo que fuera atraído irremediablemente hacia abajo, no sin antes dedicarle a Twilight unas últimas palabras:

"¡MALDITA PONI! ¡JURO QUE ALGÚN DÍA VOLVERÉ Y TE DESTRUIRÉ A TI JUNTO CON TODOS TUS SERES QUERIDOS!

Después la grieta se cerró y Flama desapareció.

Los dragones estaban felices de que todo hubiera acabado, pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer como por ejemplo atender a los heridos algunos de gravedad, otros leves y enterrar a los caídos.

Entre los heridos graves se encontraba Torch, Flama le había roto varias vértebras y ahora le costaba moverse; muy a su pesar dejó que su hija se ocupara de su puesto como Líder de los dragones del Este, al menos hasta que se recuperara.

"Será la primera vez que tengamos dragonas. Tú y la hija de Aquo seréis unas buenas líderes" dijo Eolo.

¿Pero qué iba a pasar con el territorio del Norte? Bueno, Ember había logrado convencer a Cráter de que se convirtiera en el líder de aquellos dragones, aun así el dragón estaba asustado de acabar convertido en algo parecido a su padre.

"Te diré un secreto" le susurró Ember "A mí tampoco me gustan los ponis, simplemente debemos respetar el tratado porque es lo que más le convence a nuestra especie"

"Lo entiendo" respondió el dragón "¿Crees que… volveré a verte?"

"Seguro, Eolo dice que ahora que las guerras de los dos mil soles acabaron, deberíamos reunirnos los cuatro líderes dragones para celebrar la paz"

"Estaré impaciente a que llegue el momento de la reunión"

¡Papá! ¡Mamá!" exclamó Brave Heart al verlos cuando ellos regresaron "¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó?"

Y el pequeño no calló hasta que sus padres le contaron con todo detalle lo ocurrido.

Brave Heart se sentía feliz por tener consigo a sus dos padres, y también porque con aquella aventura había aprendido más sobre su parte dragón… aunque también había tenido que ver cosas horribles, pero con el apoyo de sus seres queridos podría olvidarlo. Quiso despedirse de Ember, la cual aún no le caía bien del todo, pero una parte de sí mismo sabía que la echaría de menos.

"La próxima vez que nos veamos espero que sepas volar bien" le dijo la dragona.

Después tocó el momento de que Spike se despidiera de Fire Blue y Green Meadow.

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros, Spike?" preguntó Fire Blue.

"Seguro, tengo una familia al igual que tú y es mi responsabilidad el estar con ella"

"¡Qué envidia!" exclamó Green Meadow "¡Ojala encuentre alguna dragona a la que amar!"

"Seguro que antes o después encuentras a alguna" le dijo Spike.

"Yo aún tengo la difícil labor de contarle a mi esposa que su padre ha muerto y que ahora ella es la líder de los dragones del Oeste… parece que no solo va a ser la que mande en casa, también en los demás sitios…"

Los supervivientes de cada territorio se juntaron con los suyos y cada uno echó a volar hacia una dirección: Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Las futuras generaciones de dragones podían respirar tranquilas; nunca más tendrían que enfrentarse cada dos mil soles. Aquella era una época de paz, y podían disfrutarla.

De vuelta en Canterlot, la familia real tuvo que volver a sus obligaciones. Sin embargo algo había cambiado, y es que la experiencia les había enseñado que no había nada más importante que los seres queridos. Twilight aunque seguía ocupándose de sus obligaciones como princesa de Equestria, también comenzó a dedicarle mucho más tiempo a su familia. Spike estaba feliz de que los tres estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

Sin embargo, aquella no era la última aventura por la que la familia real tendría que pasar, aún les aguardaban nuevas sorpresas por delante.

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí termina. Brave Heart no aprendió a volar ni tomó parte en la batalla porque aún es demasiado pequeño (y no hubiera sido creíble bajo mi punto de vista), pero lo más probable es que desarrolle más su personaje en futuros fanfics, tengo un montón de ideas y espero que sea posible llevarlas todas a cabo..._

 _También me gustaría destacar que mi plan original era matar a Green Meadow al final de la guerra, pero acabé cogiendo cariño al personaje._

 _Quiero agradecer todo el apoyo recibido por parte de los lectores durante la escritura del fic._

 _¿Qué les pareció la historia? Si les apetece dejen un review con su opinión._

 _Si quieren pueden darle a "follow" en mi perfil para no perderse ninguno de mis fanfics futuros._

 _Un abrazo y espero volverlos a ver en mi próxima historia._


End file.
